Yugi and the magic puzzle
by Quack-Sama
Summary: Bassed on aladin, Yugi goes in search for an item for a mysteriouse man and falls in love with princess Kaiba.
1. Atem and Yugi first meet

It was a hot desert night in Agraba, and Yugi was riding a camel in the middle of the desert. He was looking for what a strange man called "the magic puzzle". Apparently if you were able to put this puzzle together, a magical genie would appear and grant you 3 (count em 3) wishes. But only the TRUE master of the puzzle could unlock this mystical genie. Young Yugi was determined to find this puzzle because of the great bounty he would receive in return. Yugi rode and rode for hours until he came to a big sand hill, his camel was tired and couldn't climb the hill. Yugi hopped of his camel and sat in the sand, the beast he was riding fell over beside him. He glanced at the animal and prayed it wasn't dead because he was too lazy to walk back himself.  
Yugi laid back in the sand and felt something poking at his back. "Damn sand", he muttered. He was beginning to get annoyed and punched at the sand. As he put his fist into the sand some mystical force pulled him in and the sand swallowed him, like a whale. As the short child fell into a vortex his life was flashing before him, and most of it was visions about the beautiful Seto Kaiba, who lived in the giant palace in Agraba. He continued to fall for what seemed hours but was really 2 minutes.  
Yugi landed on the cold old sand with a thud, and lay unconscious. Hours later he woke up with a horrible head ach, but that was all ignored in seconds because he had found the puzzle!!! It was on a golden alter across the room Yugi dashed towards the gleaming golden puzzle box and picked it up from its spot on the table and examined it. He shook the box back and forth, up and down listening to the golden pieces inside hitting each other. He soon got bored of shaking it back and forth and decided to open it up.  
The golden pieces gave off a strange light that amused Yugi, so he stared at that for a couple of minutes. After he was done staring at the puzzle pieces, he decided to actually start putting it together because if he accomplished this, he would get extra pay. Yugi spent hours trying to put this thing together "Let's see...You go there, and you go there... BUT WHERE THE HELL DO YOU GO?! Aww, now I gotta restart this thing."  
Yugi sat in the sand, tong between his teeth and finders moving. He hadn't eaten for two days now and was beginning to lose his energy. But the spiky haired child refused to give up. More time had past and he had restarted many times.  
Finally he was on the last piece. If this last piece would fit in the last open spot, he would be finished this puzzle! The last piece had an eye on it, with two lines with a slight curve underneath it. He picked up the last piece and popped it into the last spot. It fit perfectly! He had finished the puzzle!! Yugi's eyes lit up with delight as he looked at what he had accomplished so well. He lifted the puzzle into he air and took a good look at his creation. He gave a cute smile and laugh and stood up. He found the puzzle very stunning, and so he decided to hang it from his neck by his pants rope. There was 1 problem with this idea though... His pants began to fall. But no one was around so he slipped off his pants and put them on his head (I'll let u decided if he's wearing undergarments or not -.). As he walked the puzzle dangled from his neck, but Yugi was weak from hunger and was beginning to wobble. Yugi began to slow down his steps, and as he did this he sagged down.  
As Yugi laid in the dirt helplessly he cried for help, "Please someone... Anyone...Hhhhelp mmmeee- his cried faded out.  
Yugi's heart beat was beginning to slow down, and his breaths were short and faint. Yugi thought to himself "I'm gonna die!"  
With Yugi's last bits of energy, he places his swollen hands on the puzzle. He rubbed his finger along the sharp edge of the puzzle and closed his eyes. The puzzle began to give off little light, which got brighter until it lit the room up. Yugi opened his eyes again in wonder of the puzzle. A figure began to appear emerging from the eye of the puzzle. The man looked like Yugi a bit, and was wearing finely made garments. He wore a long piece of material that went around his waist, and was cut off at the hips. He also wore bits of golden jewelry and a tiara with the same eye symbol that was on the puzzle. "You have freed me from my prison, I thank you", the man said in a low voice "My name is atem and since you have freed me, I shall gaunt you any three wishes you require"  
Yugi was still amazed in wonder. "Am I dead?!" he thought "Is this man God?!" "What's the matter little one?", Atem asked. "A-a-a-re you god?", Yugi asked in a dry pale voice. Atem fell over and replied with "Not quite..."  
Atem got up and grew legs and walked towards the dieing Yugi. He kneeled down beside him and placed his hand on his forehead as he muttered some random ancient Egyptian spell. "Now, stand up Yugi" he commanded in a light voice.  
Yugi was hesitant to stand up and was scared to. After seconds of waiting Atem got annoyed at the child and pulled him up by his golden bangs. Yugi squealed in pain as atem raised him up to his feet. "See now that wasn't so bad now was it" he said in a laid back voice "now I have been rehearsing this for 1000 years and I will MAKE u watch it!!"  
Atem began his song and dance:  
  
Alibaba had them 40 thieves Sherizada had 1000 tails But master you in luck, cause up your sleeves You got a brand of magic that never fails You got some power in your corner now Save the ammunition in your hand You got some punch Pizzazz!! All u gotta do is wear that puzzle And I'll say "Mr. Yugi sir, what will your pleasure be" "Let me take order, jot it down" You Aint never had a friend like ME!- he was cut off by a yell.  
  
"Please stop!!!!!!!!! You're off pitch!!!!! AND IT HURTS MY EARS!!!", a screaming Yugi cried. Atem was furious. After 1000 years of practicing and memorizing that song, he was told to shut up from a little kid. "Why you", he grunted as he raised his fist. "Ah, ah ahhh" Yugi scolded "Remember I'M your master, you said so. So that means you can't hurt me" Atem gave Yugi a dirty look and crossed his arms. He thought to himself "Why this kid, out of all the people that have searched for me, why this one!" "Now, how are we going to get out of here Atem", Yugi asked. "Uhhhhhhhh", replied Atem with a blank look on his face. "What?! Don't tell me there's no way out!", Yugi cried "I still haven't gotten to meet the beautiful princess Kaiba!"  
Yugi fell to his hands and knees crying his eyes out. "Well, Yugi if you had been ACTUALLY LISTENING to my song, you would have noticed the lyric of "You got a brand of magic that never fails"."  
Yugi looked up at genie with curious eyes. "Don't worry I shall free us", he said as he winked.  
Yugi gave a smile and a sigh of relief. He was going to get out of this cold sand bubble in the ground. "Come now Anzu", He called out into the dark room.  
In seconds a carpet came flying towards them at full speed. "You named your carpet Anzu?!", Yugi asked in a monotone voice. "What?! There's nothing wrong with naming your valuables is there?!", Atem replied.  
The two of them got on the carpet as it began to rise. Atem sat in front of Yugi cross legged and arms crossed... And Yugi... Well... He was terrified of heights and held on to the sides of the carpet Anzu for his life. "Umm, Yugi" asked Atem "why are your pants on your head?" Yugi shrugged and replied with a simple "Don't ask --'"  
The carpet Anzu began to gain speed, and shot through the sand wall into the outside world carrying the genie Atem and the frightened Yugi with it.  
  
To Be Continued.......... dunh DUNH DUNHHHHHH 


	2. Chapter 2 wishes spent

Chapter 2  
  
It was early in the morning, and the sun was rising giving it a nice orangey red colour. The carpet Anzu was flying slowly through the air carrying the hyper Atem and the sleeping Yugi. Atem was so exited about seeing how much the world had changed. "O O O look there that sand hill was never there! Neither was that little oasis! Hey what happened to aunt and uncle's pyramid?!" Atem said in a childish voice "Anzu, could you set us down here? Thanks" The carpet obeyed Atem and landed softly on the cold desert sands. Atem walked over to Yugi, knelt down again and began to poke at him. He poked and he poked, but Yugi wouldn't wake up. "OH NO!! I KILLED HIM!!!", cried Atem.  
Yugi heard his cries and sat up with a jolt, hitting Atem in the process. "Owwwie", exclaimed Yugi "What were you trying to do, bending over me like that?" ".........."  
  
"Ok, now I don't even want to know --'"  
Yugi sat up and fixed his hair and tried to make his pants stay on him with out having to use the rope. Genie of the lamp, can u help me figure out how I can get my pants to stay on. "Hmmmmmmm..." Atem said stroking his chin. "Well? You got any ideas or what? Can I have that robe like skirt like yours?" "That's not a bad idea, except we can't have you trying to look like me in those rags!" "Ok than Mystical Genie Atem, I wish for new robes!"  
The Genie of the puzzle waved his hands in a special fashion and Yugi was surrounded by tape measures and cloth from all direction. In seconds Yugi looked as spiffy as Atem! Just a little taller and he could be as stylish as him! He had a purple robe skirt thing that was cut off at the waist and golden jewelry. Yugi looked just like an Egyptian prince which got him thinking about princess Kaiba. Yugi gave a sigh, and Atem looked over at him. "Something wrong Yugi?" "Atem there's this Princess and...-Atem cut him off "Let me guess... You want me to get her... err... him to fall in love with you right- he was cut off by Yugi. "EXACTLY!! Genie, I wish for you to make princess Kaiba to fall in love with me!", Yugi commanded. "Yugi it doesn't work like that though, my powers are restricted by the Genie Code of Egypt." "BUT YOU SAID IT YOUR SELF!!! "You got a brand of magic that never fails"!! So there for GET HIM TO LOVE ME, DAMN IT" "Yeah well guess what I borrowed that song from a guy down south, so it aint my fault for giving you false info"  
Yugi crossed his arms and sat in the sand. "Oh no! Don't pout; you will get your new cloths dirty and wet!!"  
Yugi continued to sit there with his arms crossed and turned his head away from Atem. "Besides I do have an idea to win the princesses heart"  
Yugi became interested in this idea of Atem's and turn his head to face him again. "Listen all you gotta do is wish to become a prince!" "Is that ALL I gotta do? Cause if this involves at least 2 wishes then no." "No it shouldn't involve more than one and besides I can give you a refund if you do not like the results"  
Yugi gave a glare... A mischievous glare... And then a snicker. "On second thought... I better take the refund deal out for the sake of the world" "Ok then genie I wish for you to turn me into a prince!"  
Once again Atem waved his hands in a odd fashion and grunted his wish. First a gigantic palace appeared. The two walked through the gates and were greeted by many servants. The palace was stunning! It had a goldish colour to it, with white walls. As Yugi looked around he was stunned at his new home. "That's not all Yugi-sama", Atem said as he pointed to the doors.  
Big elephants came parading out of the palace with people bearing gold in baskets. "Shall we begin our trip to Agraba Yugi-sama?", questioned Atem as he turned towards Yugi.  
Yugi gave a nod and hopped on a free elephant as they rode out of the palace grounds.  
  
TBC........... 


	3. Yugi meats princess Kaiba

(I know some of you may complain, but I'm changing the characters stature around allot to make this story work)  
  
Chapter 3  
  
It was noon and princess Kaiba still lay in bed. He was felt depressed. His father Jounouchi was the emperor of the city of Agraba, and was forcing him to marry the evil and wicked Malik. Days before he had received the news about his marriage, he had seen the cutest boy in his life and had fallen in love with him. But Kaiba did not know the name of this boy, and was forbidden to disobey his fathers ruling. He gave a light sigh and put his hands behind his head, cushioning it. "Ahhh, Kaiba-chan I see you have awakened from your rest", Malik said coolly as he walked in the room.  
Kaiba sat up slowly keeping his head turned away from Malik. Kaiba was wearing his light blue robes and I night cap with a fuzzy ball on the end. "Malik go away!!!", Kaiba said in a mad tone "No one said you could come in here anyways, and besides I don't like people seeing me in my jimmies!" "Oh, but Kaiba-chan that all wont matter... Once we become husband and errrr.... You can be the wife... People won't be seeing you in your jammies anymore..." Malik hinted with a slight chuckle.  
Kaiba glared at the man who intruded on his territory. Malik gave a grin of power and then left the room. As Malik walked down the great hall, he ran into Jounouchi. As Jounouchi past Malik he could tell that something had happened in young Kaiba's dormitory. He decided to change his plan, instead of going to the bathroom he would go to his son's room and talk to the child he knew nothing about.  
As Jounouchi entered his room he noticed that Kaiba was not there. He began to worry. What if Kaiba had run away from the palace and into the world where people would try to hurt him? Or what if he was going to do something witch involved his death?! Jounouchi Dashed out of the room in a hurry. Down the halls and along the palace walls. He ran into the courtyard and looked around. No Kaiba in sight. As he ran deeper into the center of the courtyard he could here cheers and music. He climbed the stairs up to the look out point not far from where he was standing.  
As he looked out towards the main market street he could see BIG elephants, bigger then usual, around 50 of them and they all were carrying a compartment with people on them. They seemed to be heading straight towards the palace! Jounouchi quickly ran down the stairs and into the palace warning the servants about their visitor that was going to arrive any minute!  
As the elephants roamed through the streets, the people on the backs through gold and were singing:  
  
Prince Yugi! Fabulous he!  
  
Yugi Mouto,  
  
Genuflect, show some respect,  
  
Down on one knee!  
  
Now, try your best to stay calm,  
  
Brush up your Sunday salaam,  
  
Then come and meet his spectacular coterie,  
  
Prince Yugi!  
  
Mighty is he!  
  
Yugi Mouto,  
  
Strong as ten regular men, definitely!  
  
The Crowed was going wild. Either because Prince Yugi was so hansom or because He was throwing money out to the peasants. Either one was good. As Princess Kaiba Looked out into the streets on his way back from the bathroom where he took his dally bath in mineral water he noticed the singing and screaming. He looked out the window and saw a big grey elephant at the gates. He ran to his room got changed and ran down to the main hall. As he ran into the hall he saw the cute boy he had seen earlier, only he was wearing more expensive clothing. Yugi looked over at the princess and smiled. "Ah yes. This is my son Kaiba", Jounouchi bragged. "Yes, I have heard of him before across the deserts. Men and women have bragged about his beauty and have mention how stunning she is to look at... Now I actually understand what those people meant.", Yugi said in a macho voice.  
Kaiba looked disgusted. Was this the boy that he had really fallen in love with? If it was he wasn't pleased by his attitude. Kaiba hated men like that; all obsessed with the way he looked in their eyes. Jounouchi led Yugi towards Kaiba, but as soon as that happened Malik walked into the scene. Malik gave of an evil vibe that Yugi did not like. "By the look in your eye's Yugi, I can tell that you have taken a liking to my Kaiba-chan", Growled Malik.  
Yugi paused. How did this man know his name? And how did HE know Yugi had a thing for the princess Kaiba? This man... He was defiantly up to no good. "So, Yugi... Tell me... Why are you wearing that pyramid around your neck?", questioned Malik.  
Yugi once again paused. He did not know how to answer this man. And what was he asking about the puzzle?! "It's a piece of Jewelry worn by all the men from my province", Yugi replied in a cool voice. "Where might this "province" of yours be Yugi-sama?", Malik teased.  
Now Yugi was really in deep shit, he didn't know what to do. "Why, the province of Canada", he stuttered.  
Malik glared "There is no province of Canada! You lied to all of us! How dare you try to trick Emperor Jounouchi with your gibberish! Guards! Take him out of the emperor's sight!"  
Malik stripped the puzzle from Yugi's neck as two guards walked up to Yugi and grabbed him by the arms. Yugi struggled to break free of the grips from the guards. As he struggled, he didn't notice that they were taking him to the dungeon in the basement of the castle. One of the big bulky guards opened the door, and the other through Yugi inside. As Yugi Got up and dusted himself off he thought about the mystical genie of the puzzle, and what evil things Malik would make him do. 


End file.
